For Always
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: "Have dinner with me tonight." It is not a question, more like a statement, and he hopes, prays she says yes. Set in Season four, 47 seconds but AU as it doesn't follow the bombing case. ONE SHOT.


_**GUYS THIS IS A ONE SHOT BASED ON THE CASKETT CONVERSATION BEFORE RYAN INTERRUPTS THEM IN 47 SECONDS BUT THERE'S**__** NO BOMBING CASE**__**, SO BECKETT DOES NOT BLURT THE WORDS OUT. **_

_**THEY ARE WORKING IN ANY OTHER 'NORMAL' CASE.**_

_**THIS GOES TO MORGAN NOT ONLY BECAUSE SHE REQUESTED IT, BUT ALSO BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING!**_

* * *

He steps out the elevator, a coffee in each hand and ready to speak to her.

Ready to tell Kate Beckett that he loves her, again. Tell her that he is tired of pretending and in someway a bit weary.

She is sitting on her chair reading some files, but as soon as Castle stops by her desk Kate looks up at him, "Hey, thanks!" She cheerfully says as her partner hands her the coffee.

"You got a sec?" He asks sitting on his chair.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asks back, placing the white coffee flask on the wooden table.

"Eh... I've been thinking…." He begins, trying to find the right words. He takes a deep breath and continues, "About the victims, and all the opportunities they'll never have…" Castle explains and watches Kate's I'm-listening-keep-going- face.

"And, I don't want that to happen." He finally confesses, his voice is down; more like a whisper, as he watches Kate's face brighten up.

_What is she thinking? _

Suddenly a small smile forms on her face and Castle starts breathing again.

_Thank God!_

"I've been…"

_Been what? Come on Rick it's not that hard._

"I…" He stammers feeling nervous again.

"I don't want that to happen either..." Kate blurts out and Castle catches his breath.

"Have dinner with me tonight." It is not a question, more like a statement, and he hopes, _prays_ she says yes.

"Nothing too formal though..."

"Why not?" He asks locking his eyes with hers.

_Formal or not she always looks amazing anyway._

"I need a dress for that and it's something I don't have on my wardrobe right now..."

"Oh... Well then informal it is." He states carefully placing his soft hand on hers, which is lying on her tight.

"Pick you up at 7?" He asks playing with her fingers.

She lets out a nervous laugh and nods.

She has a date with Rick Castle tonight.

_Richard freaking Castle._

_Wait, what? Is this really happening? _

The day goes by rather slow but they manage to wrap up the case at 5pm. Rick has been standing close to her muse all day; making her laugh while having a coffee at the break room, or never leaving her side when doing paperwork.

* * *

They step into the elevator and ride all the way down to the ground door in absolute silence.

"Pick you up at seven, okay?" He asks when they step into the crowded New York sidewalk.

She smiles up at him and nods, "See you then, and remember not too formal." She says nervously.

"Yes, detective." He jokes reaching for her right hand to give it a gentle squeeze, "See you later." He whispers before turning around to stop a taxi.

* * *

"Dad?" Alexis yells as she arrives home from school.

"In here!" Castle replies from his room.

Alexis drops her bag on the couch and walks into her dad's bedroom; she stops when she sees him staring at his refection on the mirror. "What are you doing?" She asks.

Rick in only wearing trousers and a white unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm dressing up."

"I can see that… But why?"

"I have a date." He says proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" He replies, his eyes not leaving the mirror.

"Why are you standing in front of the mirror?"

"Do I look good?", He blurts out, "I mean…"

"Dad, you look amazing but why do you suddenly worry so much?"

"Well… I'm not that young anymore and…"

"You having dinner with Kate?" Alexis finally asks.

"Yeah…" He whispers as a reply.

"Then why are you so afraid?"

"She's used to date good looking and sculptured guys, and I… well I'm not like them…"

"First off you are ridiculous and second, do you think Kate really cares?"

"I think so…"

"Dad!" Alexis states cutting him off, "Stop worrying and just be yourself."

"Okay…" Castle accepts and finally takes his eyes off the mirror to find Alexis sitting on his bed, "I just want it to go well…"

"It will." The teenager says hugging her had, "So, what tie did you pick up?"

"No tie. Kate said informal."

Alexis laughs at his statement, "Dad I can't believe you trust Kate's words… When a girl says not formal is formal, it's like a 'come without tie and a rose and I'm shooting you out' statement."

"Oh… But, she…"

"Dad," Alexis warns him, "Grab a tie."

* * *

Rose in hand, Rick knocks on Kate's door. He waits for a few seconds and when the wooden surface swings open he doesn't know what to say.

Kate is, indeed, wearing a blue, knee length, strapless dress.

_God bless Alexis!_

"Hey…" Castle manages to say, "You… uhh… Amazing, just wow!" He stammers.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kate confesses.

"Oh and this is for you." He nervously hands her the rose.

"Thanks…"

* * *

They have dinner at a fancy place near the northern entrance of Central Park. They share a black bottle of whine and from time to time Rick lets Kate eat a bit of his Pasta al Dente, and vice versa, only Kate's eating lasagne.

When they finish the desert Rick pays for the dinner and they step outside the restaurant.

They walk hand in hand through the not too crowded streets of New York, in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

They don't even know why or how but thirty minutes later they are standing in front of Kate's building.

_No, not yet. _Castle says to himself.

He turns his head to look at Kate. She seems nervous, like she wants to say something.

But she doesn't.

Rick grabs her hand, again, and walks her to the front door. All feels awkward for a few seconds but then Kate moves closer to him and drops a kiss on his shaved cheek.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispers, moving away form him.

Rick doesn't know what to say, _can he kiss her? Is it too soon?_

"Castle…"

"Uh…"

"Don't be nervous."

_Oh! She knows him too well._

He does not think too far and moves in to finally press his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

_A shy kiss._

As much as it hurts he pulls away. His nose brushes against Kate's as he moves his hands up to softly stroke her curls.

"Come inside. Come with me." Kate whispers taking the chance to kiss his lips once again.

"Follow the lead, detective." Rick says as he opens the door for her.

The ride up in the elevator is weird, good weird though. His chest is pressed to her back and his hands to afraid to move to her hips, so he just keeps caressing both of her arms. Up and down. Down and up.

Kate opens the front door of her apartment, and the writer and his muse step inside. Kate first, followed by Castle who suddenly feels alone. He misses her.

He wants to have her in his arms again.

Kate stops walking and stands in the middle of the living room, back facing her partner, _her date, her more than a friend?_

Castle doesn't let another second pass by and he walks up to her. He wraps her strong arms around her perfectly shaped body and lets himself rest agains her. He breathes in an out. He has to be careful with her; he doesn't want to lose what they already have.

He can't overstep.

Kate turns around and steps off her heels. She's much shorter now and he loves it. Their height difference is just so perfect.

The detective shyly smiles and blushes a little as she sees Castle leaning in again; just this time he doesn't go for her lips. He starts by caressing her right cheek with his amazingly soft lips; then he gently leaves a kiss on both of Kate's eyes. "You're beautiful." He whispers as her reaches for her ear.

Kate feels her knees go weak; she's going to fall onto the floor sometime soon.

_Holy Shit this man!_

Castle finally moves her right hand to her waist and keeps her up against him.

He slightly moves away and stares down at her. Kate's eyes are shut and his lips are barely touching.

_She's so beautiful. So perfect._

She opens her eyes and Castle feels his jacket fall onto the floor.

_Oh!_

"Kate..." He murmurs on her lips.

"I'm sure Castle. No more regrets. Just you and me."

"_Nothing but us." He whispers leaning in for another kiss. _

_Everything else is unknown for them tonight. Tonight is about leaving the past behind and start the present. A new life together._

_Forever and for Always_.

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Happy weekend guys!_**


End file.
